Reunited
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: A girl stands in the Temple doorway. Morgan's almost in tears. "Please...tell me i'm not imagining this..." The girl answered. "You're not sis. It's really me."


I know i haven't updated my other stories in a while. Really sorry. Today is the Birthday of a VERY important friend of mine so i decided to write this. This is also on my Deviantart. My username is Voltaradragoness. Tried to make this cute. Probably failed but meh. PLEASE go check her Deviantart account out. Her Username is:

CandyFleeceveon

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Morgan sat alone on a ledge in Skyworld. She was Palutena's youngest angel. She was a tan teenage girl with dark brown hair with two strips of highlighted hair. Her highlights were light blue and black.

Her eyes were dark green and she wore a purple tank top with her symbol on it and black sweatpants. Her wings were black with purple tints. She fought with claws and magic instead of weapons. She liked to wear sandles but she often wore sneakers. She also wore glasses due to bad vision.

She was remembering her family and friends. As if she could forget.

After a while,Pit came out and sat next to her. He was Palutena's oldest angel. Despite the fact that he looked just as old as Morgan.

He had light brown hair and baby blue eyes. He often wore a white toga but this time he was wearing a white T-shirt and black shorts. He was also barefoot.

"Morgan? What's wrong?" he asked.

Morgan smiled. "Nothing's wrong Pit. I'm just remembering a person who meant a lot to me. I don't know where she is or if she's alive. I hope she is."

Pit cocked his head. "Who?"

Morgan chuckled. "She was a wonderful friend of mine. We were such good friends that we called each other sisters. Even thought we weren't really related. Kinda like how you call Kasai your brother."

Kasai is Pit's dark twin. Beforehand he was referred to as "Dark Pit",but the name Kasai was eventually givin to him. It's Japanese for fire.

Pit nodded. "Yea,i get that." Pit rubbed the back of his head.

"I've caught him calling me bro too even though he won't admit it."

Both angels laughed.

"Speaking of the weirdo,where is he?"

Pit shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think Viridi wanted his help with something earlier."

Morgan laughed softly. "When he gets back i'm gonna give him a hug."

Pit went wide-eyed. "Since when do you hug anybody!?"

Morgan laughed louder. "Pit,even though i tend to act like a bitch,i truly love what you all have done for me. I love it here in Skyworld. I just wish i didn't have to kill my family and friends to end up here."

Pit put a wing over Morgan's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. This...shadow dragon...thing...did it to you. It's his fault."

Morgan rested her face on her hand and sighed.

"I know Pit. I just feel like some part of my could've prevented it."

Pit smiled at her. "Morgan. We'll fix this. I don't know how quite yet but we will."

Morgan smiled widely at Pit. "Oh Pit,you remind me so much of would say stuff like that to me all the time. She and i would reassure each other like that."

Pit stood up. "I'll be right back."

Morgan nodded in response then sighed once Pit was gone. Morgan's feet swayed in the open air and her wings moved slightly on her back. Morgan looked at the sky and opened her wings. Like Pit and Kasai,she needed the Power Of Flight to fly.

However,due to her "Ordeal". She could use the dark power she had been given to create the Power Of Flight. It still only lasted five minutes. Well,it could be longer but most likely she'd pass out mid-flight.

Green light enveloped her black and purple wings and she took off. She flew over Skyworld and let the breeze flow through her hair and feathers.

She was still slightly afraid of heights but came to enjoy flying. Palutena told her that because she's now an angel,flying is natural instinct to her. Like Pit and his bro. She continued to think about her friend. She kept smiling at all the things they did.

They loved to play Pokemon and help each other get Pokemon. They loved to call and talk about things like Five Nights At Freddy's. She even posted a video where they both speculate about it. A single tear slipped through at the thought. The only thing that upset her really though was that she had never been face to face with her.

She knew others would find it weird. She was a close internet friend for years and that Summer they were going to meet up in Virginia. Morgan sighed and flew down.

She landed in front of the main temple and went inside. This was were she and the other two angels lived. She looked around but didn't see anybody. Not even Palutena. Morgan thought this was weird.

She looked around but eventually just went upstairs to her room. She turned on her TV and flopped on her bed. She looked for something to watch. Eventually she settled on Forensic Files. She liked this crime show. She watched for about an hour and fell asleep.

When she woke up she heard something outside. She yawned and stretched her wings out.

"I've got to get used to not sleeping on top of these. They get so sore…"

She walked downstairs and outside. She saw Pit,Kasai,and Palutena standing outside.

Morgan sweatdropped. "What are you guys doing?"

Palutena walked over and smiled down on the girl. "Morgan. Look behind you."

Morgan raised an eyebrow but shrugged and turned around.

Kasai crossed his arms and smirked and Pit smiled at her reaction.

When Morgan turned around. Her face was priceless. Standing in the doorway of the temple...was another female angel.

She was slightly younger than Morgan but she looked very similar to her. She was fairly tall,had brown hair that was slightly lighter in color. She wore glasses as well. The differences were,this girl had brown eyes and her clothes were different colors. Her tank top was light blue with a dark blue cross on it. Her shorts were magenta. She wore white sneakers with pink socks.

She appeared to have claws as well except they were pink instead of green. The newest additions were that she had no braces and she had wings. They were light blue with pink tints.

Kasai whispered in Pit's ear. "How weird is it that they look really alike?"

Pit shrugged.

The girl was smiling at Morgan. Morgan was almost in tears.

"Please...tell me i'm not imagining this…"

The new girl spoke. "No. You're not. Believe me sis. I thought i was too."

Morgan ran over and practically fell onto the girl. The other did the same. Both embraced and both cried happily as they did so.

"Is it really you?" Morgan said while in tears.

The girls answered. "Yes it is. Volty. You're not alone anymore."

Morgan opened her eyes for second shocked and closed them smiling. "It is you...Seneca…"


End file.
